


stars & constellations

by tbzkevin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, beach, lover boys, markhyuck, markhyuck are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzkevin/pseuds/tbzkevin
Summary: donghyuck has stars in his eyes and constellations on his body





	stars & constellations

**Author's Note:**

> this was another spur of the moment thing, like my renmin one i wrote,,,, i find my writing inspiration right before i go to bed it sucks

donghyuck giggled as he opened one eye, the rays of the sun nearly blinding. they were at the beach in the early morning; mark insisted on watching the sunrise. the waves were crashing ashore, creating a calming sound that rang thought out the air.

“the stars in the sky don't compare to the ones in your eyes,” mark whispered, hand resting gently on donghyuck’s stomach. donghyuck rolled his eyes, but grabbed hold of mark’s hand. 

“that's gross, don't say that again,” donghyuck laughed as he kissed mark’s knuckles. mark laughed as well, eyes full of admiration for the younger male.

“your freckles almost look like constellations,” mark pointed out, tracing light lines over donghyuck’s chest and shoulder. donghyuck watched as he traced invisible lines all over his body.

all that time donghyuck spent out in the sun and at the beach has gained him his best feature: his freckles. they are mark’s favorite thing about him. he'll trace them for hours on end, constantly infatuated with donghyuck.

they met by luck. they went to the same ed sheeran concert back in 2014; mark was 21 and donghyuck was 20. they were seated near each other, and they spoke to each other when donghyuck’s friend, lucas, accidentally hit mark in the back of the head.

_lucas was prone to being clumsy. but donghyuck didn't expect him to full on hit one of the people sitting in front of them._

_“hey, what the heck,” the boy turned around, a glare shooting in lucas’s direction. donghyuck looked between them before intervening._

_“hey, it was an accident. my friend here is clumsy. i swear he didn't mean it.”_

_but donghyuck didn't notice that the other boy was staring at him. donghyuck was captivating: dark skin, sparkling eyes, pretty smile._

_“you good,” donghyuck yelled at the other male, who just nodded._

_“i’m donghyuck. and this is lucas. hey. due to that mild inconvenience between you and lucas, i’ll by you some burgers after this, i guess. sound good,” donghyuck yelled over the music._

_“uh, i’m mark. and sure, why not,” mark smiled, looking between lucas and donghyuck. lucas flashed him a bright smile: mark knew he could become friends with these two._

donghyuck tilted his head to his left and opened his eyes. the sun was shining onto mark’s caramel skin, brown eyes shining. his hair looked a lot lighter than what it was really was. he was focused on donghyuck's freckles, and donghyuck was focused on mark.

“what,” mark questioned, averting his gaze to meet donghyuck's. donghyuck just closed his eyes and shook his head before reopening them. mark’s breath hitched in his throat as he looked at donghyuck.

“also, you seem to have stars in your eyes, too, bumblebee,” donghyuck hummed, deciding to keep that nickname. it oddly worked for mark.

mark hummed contently before leaning forward to kiss donghyuck gently. they both had traces of salt on their lips because of the ocean air. but donghyuck tasted like strawberries. he used this one strawberry chapstick everyday, and even had cherry lip gloss he would apply every once in a while. 

mark, on the other hand, tasted like peppermint. just like donghyuck, mark had peppermint chapstick. peppermint was one of donghyuck's favorite tastes, and, coincidentally, mark tasted like peppermint.

donghyuck's skin was incredibly soft, almost like silk. mark always had a hand on him whenever they were together. his stomach, thighs, and neck were probably the softest spots. not to mention his hair as well. 

mark smiled into the kiss as donghyuck reached up and placed his hand on his neck. donghyuck swiped his thumb over mark's earlobe, lightly pinching it in between his fingers. 

donghyuck found himself smiling, too. the sun was really warm against them. the sand was getting warmer, and it was starting to stick to them.

“you win, though. you have stars in your eyes and constellations on your body,” mark mumbled against donghyuck's lips. and there was something about those words that made donghyuck feel appreciated.

mark truly cared and loved and admired him. he treated him like a god, all he ever did was praise the younger male. he never pointed out a flaw, and whenever donghyuck pointed out his own flaws, mark would silence him with a kiss or two. whenever donghyuck lost all hope in the world, mark was right there to cradle him in his arms. mark was there in order for donghyuck to regain that hope.

“i guess so, sharkie. you're still very beautiful,” donghyuck hummed at the nickname he gave mark; sharkie markie. it was one of those nicknames where it makes no sense but it such an important nickname.

“thank you, ladybug. you're my favorite,” mark responded, donghyuck’s heart melting at the nickname. mark found out when they first met that donghyuck's favorite insect was the ladybug. and the nickname stuck. 

“you're my favorite,” donghyuck whispered although it wasn't necessary. no one else was with them. 

“we should get matching tattoos. you get a bumblebee and i get a ladybug,” mark suggested, finger tracing circles on donghyuck's stomach. the muscles in that area naturally contracted, making the muscles there become more obvious. donghyuck wasn't incredibly toned, but he was slim. 

“we should. with like a little _m_ in mine and a _d_ in yours. to stand for our names,” donghyuck was serious. he remembered being told to never get a tattoo with someone's initials, because eventually there will be a falling out.

“i like that. let's do that, baby,” mark sighed, resting his forehead against his boyfriends. donghyuck looked down at his hand to see their matching rings, each on their middle fingers. 

“good. let's do it.”


End file.
